Tough Love - The Imprint Story of Embry Call
by AznDirectioner
Summary: 2 years after the incident with Renesmee and the Volturi. 2 best friends move from California to Forks, Washington - what happens when Embry imprints on one of them ? Will she accept him for what he is, and who he is ?
1. California

''_**Yasmine!'' My grandparents shouted,'' Don't tell me you are on the computer again! Finish packing!''**_

_**I sighed, and pressed the 'shut down' button on the left corner of the screen. ''I know, I know.'' I replied for what had felt like the thousandth time in that single hour. **_

_**It was a week before school began, and while everyone else was still enjoying the time that they had left soaking up the sun and enjoying their freedom- I, Yasmine, had found out I was moving out of sunny, and beautiful California to Forks, Washington – a place that was nothing but the cold, rainy weather. It was almost as if my family had done it deliberately just to annoy me. Sure, it wasn't too bad – since my best friend was coming along also. But As if my summer couldn't have been bad enough, with my heartbreak after an 11 month relationship with the guy who was supposedly the love of my life, doing nothing but stay home and mope around all day. My best friend and I now had to face the fact that we weren't going to return back to the 10**__**th**__** grade, along with the rest of our close group of friends.**_

_**I glanced around my room, the same bedroom I'd been living ever since I was five years old. The same coat of white paint on the walls that were once plastered with posters all over the walls, the same cramped up bedroom I had shared with my younger sister, the tiny closet my sister and I would often bicker about the lack of clothes space. Sure it hadn't seemed like much to me a few months ago, but now – I realized even the most simple details I would miss about this place.**_

_**I sighed once again, and pondered over what else there was to pack up. I mentally made a note in my mind, crossing out the things that I'd already packed up, and resumed back to organizing my family picture albums, and my fragile family picture frames. **_

_**There was a 'beep' that sounded from my brand new iPhone, and saw an edited picture of my best friend, Andrea with her celebrity crush flashing on my screen. I pressed speaker, and went back to arranging my family pictures and frames carefully - while listening to Andrea talk continuously about how much everything was going to change.**_

''_**Yeah, I know,'' Yasmine started. ''I'll miss the guys! Hell, I think I might even miss Calvin and his annoying complaints about wanting Orange Chicken every few seconds.''**_

_**Andrea scoffed. ''Calvin ALWAYS talks about Orange Chicken. It doesn't matter if we're in a different state, he'll probably call up at 4 AM – not knowing the time difference, and ask us to send him Orange Chicken.''**_

''_**So true,'' Yasmine agreed. ''Anyways, changing the subject now.. Are you guys done packing up your stuff?''**_

''_**Yup, we're just loading the stuff into the van now.'' Andrea answered. ''What about you guys?'' She asked.**_

''_**Almost. Everyone's waiting on me as usual. I just have to finish with these fragile family stuff and we'll meet at the airport.'' Yasmine told her.**_

_**Andrea shook her head disapprovingly on the other end of the line at Yasmine's procrastination habits. ''Alright, see you in a bit.'' The two said, hanging up on their phones.**_

_** If only they knew what drastic change the moving impact would have on their lives...  
**_


	2. Goodbye California!

''Ahhhh!'' Andrea and I screamed when we saw each other at the airport.

''OH MY GOSH. I am going to miss everyone! Calvin, Tommy, Derek G., Jordan, and everyone else! You know what's going to happen? One day, we'll go back and try to visit them – AND BAM. They don't even remember us.'' I told Andrea, going into my dramatic stage.

Andrea scowled at me. ''I doubt they'll forget us.. We are too unforgettable! And besides, one punch in the face – and that'll bring back their memories of us.''

I stared at her, as if my best friend had just dropped into the Earth from another planet. ''You just stole my line… I can't believe you just stole my line.'' I said in shock.

Andrea laughed at me teasingly. ''Maybe we had a personality switch,'' she shrugged,'' or maybe, your conceitedness is affecting me. MAYBE I'm becoming the beautiful one instead.''

I glared at her. ''HAHA. That is SO funny. Want to know why? IT'S BECAUSE I'M THE BEAUTIFUL ONE. I AM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON IN THE WORLD.'' I stated, gazing off into my own little world. Sadly, I was interrupted in the middle of daydreaming, when my father had told Andrea and I to hand over our luggage, before entering into the doors of the airport.

''You know what I hate the most about airports? The part later on, when we have to go through the security, and we have to take off our shoes. I mean, dude. LOOK AT MY SHOES. If I take them off, I'll be 2 inches shorter.'' I complained to Andrea.

''Of course, because 5'5 is just SO short.'' Andrea rolled her eyes.

I smiled innocently,'' Yes. Exactly, so if we are both the same height – you're short also.''

'' Thanks for the support, Yasmine. Thanks for the support.'' Andrea sarcastically replied.

''Your welcome, but remember to always use protection!'' I joked, laughing at my own perverted joke.

Along with our two families, Andrea and I made our way inside the large airport, and went to the surprisingly short line for scanners and metal detectors. I took the grey bin and took off my shoes, then took my little sister's shoes and threw it into my bin. Then, I took off my black leather jacket that I was wearing, helped my little sister and threw it into a separate grey bin while the rest of my family, as well as Andrea's had done the same. Once we were all done, we parted our ways so that the adults could go into the full-body scanner, while the rest of us had gone through the metal detectors one-by-one. When every one of us had gone through the metal detectors or the full-body scanner, we all took back our stuff – put back on our shoes, our jackets, and for the women – had received their purses again.

''I told you I hated that thing,'' I muttered to Andrea, as we were walking away.

''Oh please, you just hated feeling 2 inches shorter.'' Andrea argued.

''You know what? That is SO true.'' I agreed, laughing. We reached the stairway, and also the escalator – but rather than taking the escalator, I decided to challenge myself and tried to see if I could beat everyone else on my way up the steps. ''Yay! I beat my own record!'' I applauded for myself, when I reached the top of the steps in 30 seconds.

''That seemed exhausting,'' Andrea protested. ''Besides, you skipped a few steps.''

''Andrea.. be serious. You think EVERYTHING is exhausting. And I did not! Okay.. maybe a few steps, but is that such a crime? I bet you do that in PE also.'' I pointed out.

''But it's summer.. or, almost the end of summer. Do you really have to mention PE at a time like this?'' Andrea asked.

''Oh please, you say that as if walking around the airport is the most luxurious thing ever.'' I bickered with her, as we walked side-by-side to find seats at the lot for Forks, Washington. After a little walking around, we managed to find a row of empty seats in the back, closer to the windows.

''Do you think that the parents would let us walk around for a little bit? I mean.. it's not like we're going to run off, just get some money and go get food. '' Andrea asked.

''Depends. How much money do you have?'' I asked her.

''15. How much do you have?'' She asked back.

I unzipped a small pocket on my leather jacket I was wearing, and pulled out two $20 bills. ''I have 40. So, 15 and 40 is 55.''

''How is that I only mange to take out a 15, but you manage a 40?'' Andrea questioned.

''Forgotten money,'' I smirked and shrugged.'' But that is way more than I need. I only need like, around 10 dollars for my Strawberry and Crème Frap from Starbucks, and the rest for magazines and snacks for the flight.''

''Aren't they going to already give us snacks, and prepare airplane food for us?'' Andrea asked.

''So? I NEED my Sour Patch candy, hot chips, and other gummy candies. You of all people should understand about the gummy candy. The flight's going to be 5 hours long.'' I reminded Andrea.

''Okay. It's official. We HAVE to spend at least half of this money on magazines AND snacks for the trip.'' Andrea agreed.

''It's a mission then. BUT THE FIRST MISSION is to go get my Strawberry and Crème, because I am dying of… no-Strawberry-and-Crème thirst.'' I asserted.

''You are so dramatic sometimes, but fine. I want hot chocolate to keep me awake, anyways.'' Andrea shrugged, following me to the line for Starbucks. We ordered our drinks, and went to the other side of the counter talking to each other, as we waited for our drinks.

''Do you think it's time to move on..?'' I blurted out, randomly.

''Move on from…?'' Andrea asked, implying for me to continue with the question.

''You know, move on. From him, of course.'' I continued.

''YASMINE. I swear, if you and him get back together, YOU WILL – YOU WILL WAKE UP WITH TAYLOR SWIFT POSTERS ALL OVER YOUR WALLS, AND THE FIRST THING YOU SEE WILL BE HER FACE EVERY WHERE YOU LOOK.'' Andrea threatened.

''THAT IS TERRIBLE!'' I said, in mock horror. ''And guess what? We haven't even gotten to Forks yet, so you don't know which room I'll have yet.'' I laughed at Andrea.

''I'll help you move into your house.'' Andrea suggested.

''You have to move into YOUR house, and unload YOUR things.'' I reminded her.'' By the time you finish, I'll lock my door so you can't enter.''

''Not unless I finish my stuff first, then run to your house. Remember, your house will only be half a block away, and you're my sister from another mother – so I'll have a copy of your keys.'' Andrea argued.

''Well played..'' I said, grabbing my drink as soon as it was set in front of me – and begun drinking it. ''I love the taste of this! I've missed it for way too long.'' I sighed in relief, after my 5th sip.

Andrea, on the other hand, waited till her hot chocolate cooled down – and picked at the marshmallows instead. ''Calm down, you had your Strawberry and Crème like, 3 days ago.''

''Exactly, it was torture without drinking it. But, it's my treat – for maintaining my abs for so long.'' I explained, continuing to drink my Strawberry and Crème. ''Now, continuing on with our mission. We still have to go to the store for magazines and junk food.'' I told her, walking to the nearest store.

''GUMMY BEARS!'' Andrea shouted, grabbing about 7 packs of them, as well as any other gummy candy there was – while I was on the other side of the store, grabbing about 10 bags of hot chips.

''Don't forget my Sour Patch!'' I told her, as I was walking over to the candy section carrying a bunch of chips. The two of us together, both carrying different items – walked over to the cash register and laid all our items on the counter. Andrea took out her 15 dollar bill along with some loose change, and handed it over to the cashier.

Grabbing all of our candy and chips, we took them and stuffed them inside my blue bag – before running off to where the rest of our family was.

''About damn time,'' my cousin said. ''Where have you been all this time, young ladies? Do you know how much you are in trouble?''

''Derek, two problems with that. We're older than you, well.. I'm the oldest. And second, we were busy getting drinks at Starbucks, and getting snacks.'' I replied, obviously annoyed.

''Well.. did you get anything for me?'' He asked. Of course I knew he was going to ask for some of my candy and chips, dang. Maybe I should've told him we went to the store for emergency women supplies. I sighed, thinking through the pros and cons – and at last, decided to just hand over a chocolate bar.

''Gate 29, you shall began boarding your plane for your flight from California to Forks, Washington.''

Well, here we go.. Goodbye California. _I thought._


	3. GUMMY BEARS!

*Next Day*

''Where are we? Are we in Forks yet?'' I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes to get a better view of my surroundings – I noticed a clock on a desk on the right of the bed, showing that it was 12:00 in the afternoon.

''About time you woke up.'' My obnoxious cousin, Derek replied sitting across from me – while he flipped through the sports channel.

''Shut up. Now answer my question,'' I demanded him, throwing a glare in his direction.

''Relax, little drama queen.'' He retorted.

''I AM NOT A DRAMA QUEEN!'' I shrieked, taking a hard-covered book from the floor, and aimed it at his face.

''Gosh,'' He rolled his eyes. ''We're in some random motel until later on, when we get to go to our new house. Uncle, your dad, went somewhere to go meet his new boss – after the whole move from California for his new job. Almost all of the adults went to go move the furniture and things to the new houses, including Andrea's parents – and then, the younger kids went with our oldest uncles to go fishing down at La Push or something like that. And –''

''Well then, what about Andrea?'' I interrupted.

This time it was his turn to glare at me. ''Well, Little Drama Queen, if you would actually let me FINISH my sentences – maybe you would get your answer without arguing with me so much.''

''Okay, two problems with that. First off, I'M OLDER. Second, YOU are the one that's talking so slow.'' I countered, crossing my arms over my chest.

''You are too dramatic,'' he sighed.'' Andrea is in the bathroom freshening up. Her words, not mine.''

''Well, that makes more sense. I mean, my little cousin? Using the word 'freshening' ? Isn't that too big of a word for you?'' I acted shocked.

''Haha, you are so funny.'' He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

''Haha, thank you. I know I am.'' I thanked, sticking my tongue out at him.

''That wasn't a compliment..'' He muttered,'' And you are so immature sometimes.''

''You are SUCH a hypocrite.'' I rolled my eyes, about to engage furthermore into the argument about who the immature one was – when Andrea had walked out the bathroom wearing a new set of casual clothing, and holding her pajamas in the other. ''You actually risked changing in front of him?'' I asked.

Andrea snorted. ''I changed in the bathroom, not actually in front of him.'' She corrected me.

''Well.. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. What if he was trying to spy on you?'' I whispered. Although, there wasn't really any point in me trying to whisper, when Derek was sitting two feet away. Even then, when my cousin tried to fake interest in the college volleyball game on the tv – it didn't take a genius to know that he was secretly hanging onto every word that was spoken. Andrea, on the other hand, decided to ignore my question – not wanting to think about the weird thought of having my cousin, perhaps having a secret crush on her.

''Well, I'm going to go out and adventure around. I mean, we're technically living in Forks now, so might as well get used to our surroundings, right?'' Andrea suggested, grabbing her luggage before walking over to the door.

''ME TOO! WAIT FOR ME! Let me just go change first, and wash my face, and all that other stuff.'' I told her, grabbing my blue duffel back and running to the bathroom before locking it.

As soon as I got inside the bathroom, I looked at my reflection in the mirror-seeing that as usual, my naturally wavy hair wasn't tangled, so I decided to just softly comb through it with my fingers. After that, I began multitasking – using my right hand to brush my teeth with my blue toothbrush, and using my left to sort through some of my clothes in my duffel bag until I found a pair of black skinny jeans, my new light blue varsity jacket, and a yellow ruffle tank top. When I was done brushing my teeth, I rinsed out my mouth – took my Neutrogena face wash, started putting it all over my face, then washed it off, before I started padding my face with my towel until it was dry so I could apply my moisturizer. Finally, after I was done, I organized all my stuff back into my duffel bag, not wanting to risk the chance of leaving anything behind since I knew we wouldn't be coming back to the hotel room – and there was also the fact, that there was no way my cousin would help me out unless I paid him.

I unlocked the bathroom door, and set my duffel bag and suitcase near the door – before I made my way over to where my shoes were and slipped on my pair of Retro 9 Jordan shoes. After that, I dashed over to the desk with the alarm clock and slung my brown Coach side-purse on.

''I'M DONE!'' I exclaimed, grabbing my duffel bag along with my luggage on the way out of the motel room. ''So, Andrea, where are we headed to? And importantly, HOW are we going to get there?'' I asked.

''Well, your dad bought you a car for a very early birthday present, and left it behind for us. We could drive around.'' Andrea told me.

''But we're 16, wasn't there that rule change in California that we'd get our License and permit when we're 16, and THEN be able to drive later on when we're 17 or 18?'' I asked.

Andrea scowled at me. ''That was back in CALIFORNIA, the rules could be different here. We're 15 hours away. Besides, we already have our licenses and permits, and you're turning 17 in 4 months anyways. But anyways, I know your cousin is annoying, but how's he going to get to Forks later?''

''True,'' I finally agreed. ''And he could just take a cab to Forks, that kid has loads of money – I mean, come on. He always asks US for our candy and snacks, but he never spends money for himself. Now, where are the keys?'' I asked her, sticking my hand out with my palm turned over.

''Here,'' she said, pulling it out of her side-purse while we walked out of the motel to the parking lot.

''Do you even know what the car looks like?'' I asked her, looking through a crowd of Mercedes Benz, Toyotas, and one Ferrari.

''Dude, it's YOUR car that your dad bought you for your early birthday present. I'm pretty sure you made it clear to everyone what your favorite color is.'' Andrea explained.

''Wait, you mean..''I paused.'' THAT is my car?'' I asked, pointing to the one Ferrari in the parking lot. It was sleek, shiny, and new by its' glossy paint job, and importantly, the car was blue.

''Yes, that is your car.'' Andrea rolled her eyes at how slow it took me to figure that out. After all, almost everything I owned was blue – but I was also shocked that I was now the owner of my dream car.

''THIS IS SO AWESOME!'' I shouted, somehow managing to run while I was holding my suitcase and duffel bag.

Andrea busted out laughing, while taking her precious time walking to the car. ''You ran… You actually ran.'' She stated in surprise, laughing even more.

I glared at her. ''YOU are the only one I allow that can ever tease me about excerise, so don't go overboard – your laughter and time is a privilege, but it is also limited.'' I popped open the back trunk, and lightly placed my luggage and duffel bag inside – then opened my duffel bag and exchanged my Coach side purse, for my favorite blue one. Meanwhile, Andrea did the same with her luggage. The both of walked over to the front side of the car – I went into the driver's side, and Andrea going to the passenger seat. As soon as we were both in the car, I started the engine, locked the car doors, and then we buckled ourselves up with the seatbelts – before I carefully backed out the parking lot, and drove through the streets of Seattle.

''Where are we going to?'' Andrea asked, opening her side-purse and taking out a pack of gummy bears.

I glanced at her for a split second, before turning my eyes back to the road. ''DUDE! I thought my cousin ate all the candy. Why didn't you warn me that you still had some left?''

''Uh, have you met your cousin? Not exactly a wise choice to be in the same room, and randomly decide to blurt out that there are still 5 packs of gummy candy left.'' She reminded me.

''Good point, BUT as the driver – you kind of owe me candy, don't you think?'' I smiled innocently.

Andrea snorted. ''Psh, it's not like I made you drive. You volunteered yourself, besides, it's not right for me to drive your birthday present when you haven't even drove in it yourself yet.'' But despite Andrea's argument, she opened her side purse again and pulled out my Sour Patch Watermelon candy.

''YAY! More Sour Patch candy for me,'' I cheered.'' Oh, and the answer to your question – we're going to Forks. There is just no way that I'm going to be going around carrying my luggage around for the rest of the day, and I sure as hell know that you aren't too happy about that either. We might as well just put our suitcase of clothes with the rest of our clothes back in our drawers and new closets at our new houses. Besides, while we're there putting away our clothes – we might as well check out our new houses, right?'' I repeated Andrea's same words from before.

''I guess,'' She shrugged.'' But you said 'put away our suitcase of clothes with the rest of our clothes back in our drawers and new closets and our new house' – what about your duffel bag?''

''Nah, I'll keep that in the car for emergency clothes changes.'' I told her. I decided to turn on the radio at that moment, just as soon as I turned on the radio – one song ended, but another began playing. Immediately, on the first beat, Andrea and I shared an overly excited glance and knew that it was our favorite band.

''AHHHHHHH!'' The two of us began fan-girling.

''HEY GIRL, I'M WAITIN' ON YA, I'M WAITIN' ON YA. COME ON AND LET ME SNEAK YOU OUT. AND HAVE A CELEBRATION, A CELEBRATION. THE MUSIC UP, THE WINDOWS DOWN.'' We shouted, ignoring the weird and annoyed glances drivers were giving us.

''YEAH, WE'LL BE DOING WHAT WE DO. JUST PRETENDING THAT WE'RE COOL, AND WE KNOW IT TOO. YEAH, WE'LL KEEP DOING WHAT WE DO. JUST PRETENDING THAT WE'RE COOL.'' I shouted the lyrics of the song extra louder, which in our situation, was definitely meant for the driver's to hear about how we didn't care about their opinions on us.

''SO TONIGHT –'' Andrea continued on with the song.

''LET'S GO CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY TILL WE SEE THE SUN. I KNOW WE ONLY MET BUT LET'S PRETEND IT'S LOVE, SO TONIGHT LET'S GET SOME – AND LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG!'' We continued shouting the lyrics, through the one hour drive from Seattle to Forks.

Too bad in our case, those last few lyrics we sang '' Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun. I know we only met but let's pretend it's love, so tonight let's get some – and live while we're young.'' Were going to come true, especially that one particular lyric we sang about ''I know we only met, but let's pretend its love'' – because in just a short couple of days, our normal lives' would change when we would meet a specific large group of buff, russet-tan skinned boys.


	4. Burning Passion

* 1 week Later *

''OH MY POSEIDON!'' I shrieked, as the three of us: my cousin, Andrea, and I were sitting at the dining room table in one of the spare rooms between the kitchen and the living room. ''I can't believe it's our first year of school –''

Derek cut me off and snorted. ''This isn't kindergarten. We are way past that point.'' He declared, while he was talking with chewed up cereal in his mouth.

I glared at him. ''AS I WAS SAYING, I can't believe it's our first year of school at Forks! I mean, just last week we barely moved here. This is the start of new beginnings, our new lives'. Oh, and Derek..'' I turned to face my cousin. ''It's not attractive to talk with your mouth full. Ladies don't like that.'' I smirked.

''Whatever.'' He shrugged nonchalantly, taking his bowl of cereal to finish in the living room.

''Good, he's gone now,'' Andrea sighed in relief. ''Now, onto the important stuff. Do you think we'll have classes together?''

''Probably, I guess.'' I shrugged, guessing.

''But throughout middle school, until the 8th grade – we didn't even have ONE single class together. We didn't even have PE the same period together.'' Andrea reminded me.

''I guess we'll find out if we share the same classes later. But I mean, come on, Forks is a small place – these kids have grown up with each other, and I'm pretty sure their parents were the same also. In conclusion, the school is also going to be small – and we are the three newest students to the school, and as new students.. we're most likely to share the same classes – because everyone else has been here longer, so that probably means that their schedules were prepared earlier.'' I babbled.

''That makes sense, despite the fact that you were somewhat repeating the same thing over and over.'' Andrea told me, as she finished cleaning up the area she was eating breakfast at.

''What time is it? 7:30AM.'' I rhetorically asked, reaching into my dark green leather jacket to turn on my iPhone. ''Let's go, Derek!'' I shouted to him in the next room over, as I dashed over to place our plates and bowls inside the sink, and ran out the front door to meet them in my blue Ferrari.

''What's up with her?'' Derek asked, appearing at the front of the house – turning around to lock and close the door.

''How should I know?'' Andrea questioned back.

He shrugged, sometime he'd been doing a lot lately. ''I don't know, she's YOUR best friend.''

I sighed, impatiently. ''Just hurry your butts inside the car.'' I demanded. Fortunately, they obeyed and barely got into the car, when I started speeding down the streets to our new school. Not too long later, I saw a simple brick-building that wasn't much compared to our old schools in California, but had the sign ''Forks High School'' in front of the building. Immediately after I parked my Ferrari in the parking lot, the three of us looked around – taking in our surroundings. ''Well, this is.. a little different.'' I responded, trying to manage an adjective that perfectly described the school.

''Who cares what the place looks like. It matters what the ladies look like.'' Derek replied.

Andrea and I shared an amused glance at each other, then we burst out laughing. ''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU… A LADIES' MAN.. '' We managed to say, in between our laughter.

''Haha, laugh all you want. Just wait till I come back at the end of the school day with like, half the girls in school following the Ferrari home.'' Derek said.

''Okay,'' I shrugged. ''Don't get your hopes up.'' I told him, while the three of us began making our way to the front office. Once we made our way inside the building, we saw a middle-aged lady sitting at the way back of the room typing some important documents on the school's computer, facing our direction. ''Uh.. Hi.'' I said, trying to get the lady's attention. She finally glanced up, a friendly smile appearing on her face.

''Let me guess.. new students?'' She asked. The three of us nodded our heads, of course in a place as small as Forks, people would get word of new arrivers within a day or so.

''Uh.. yes. I'm Yasmine, that's my cousin Derek, and my best friend Andrea.'' I introduced, pointing to Derek and Andrea.

''Ah, the two families that moved from California for your father's job transfer?'' She asked, pulling out a few different papers from a file near the computer.

''Yeah.. that's my dad.'' I shrugged, realizing that the three of us were definitely going to get a load of unwanted attention today. _ Gossip sure spreads quickly in this town, I thought to myself._

The middle-aged woman nodded, probably disappointed that she wouldn't have much gossip to pass on about the new arrivals of Forks. ''Well, here are your schedules.'' She said, passing over three sheets of paper to me. I flipped through our schedules to check if we had any classes together, then handed Andrea and Derek their schedules. As we began making our way out the door, we heard the middle-aged woman call out, ''Oh, I almost forgot – do you need someone to show you your classes?'' She asked.

''Oh..'' I paused. ''That's very thoughtful of you. But no, no thank you. We'll manage to find our classes on our own.'' I told her, as we started making our way back out the office.

''That was awkward.'' Derek blurted out.

''Yeah, that really was.'' Andrea agreed.

I rolled my eyes. ''It was more awkward for me, I DID all the talking - you guys just stood there staring at us, so you guys can't really argue with me.'' The two of them shrugged.

''Whatever. So do we have any classes together?'' Andrea repeated her question from earlier.

''Almost all classes together except PE. We have it the same period, but different coaches. As for Derek, we all have 1st period Math and 3rd period Science, and 5th English together, but Derek has PE 2th period the same coach with me.'' I informed them from memory.

''Great, at least we still have PE the same period.'' Andrea responded, while I looked at her expression trying to decipher whether she was being sarcastic or not. Knowing me to well, it was as if she had read my mind when she said,'' No. It's not sarcasm, I'm serious. At least we still have classes together, even though I don't have the same coach as you guys – at least we'll still see each other and will be able to walk to and from classes together.''

I shrugged. _True, leave it to Andrea to think on the bright side, I thought._ ''We should really be getting to class now,'' I told them, glancing at the time on my iPhone.

''Right, Room 108,'' Andrea answered, glancing at the schedule. ''Where the hell is that?'' She asked.

''Well.. I'm guessing that Room 108 is the hallways downstairs.'' I guessed, walking through the hallways with Derek and Andrea trailing behind, until we saw that the room numbers at the door began to increase from the 90s up to the 100s. On the walk to the classroom, it was pretty obvious that the other students in the school were gossiping about us, the new arrivals to Forks. Students were beginning to crowd around us, watching us make our way down to our 1st period, everyone wanted to get a glimpse of us. But at last, once we saw Room 108, the bell rang – the unwanted attention disappearing, at least for the moment.

''Room 108!'' I proudly pointed to the room. We sighed, taking a few deep breaths – before we entered the classroom. As we predicted, the entire class were nonstop staring at the three of us, even when we made our way to our seats at the back of the classroom. It wasn't until Mr. James demanded the class to give him their full attention before he started to go over the same procedures every teacher did at the beginning of the school year. Remind students to come prepared to class, set up goals, remind students to try their best, and always follow the classroom rules – before finally, telling the class that we would be going to collect our math books tomorrow.

At last, the class ended after the boring lecture – and everyone filed out of the classroom, not before staring at Derek, Andrea, and I one last time. But unfortunately for us, one male student stayed behind and was still gawking at us as we made our way out the door, and he followed.

''What the hell is he doing?'' Andrea whispered, quiet enough for only Derek and I to hear. Derek shrugged, and I just sighed, thinking of it as nothing more than a fellow classmate perhaps taking the same route to class as us. It wasn't until we turned right, and he turned right while continuously staring at us that we realized that he was actually following us. ''Someone should just go walk up to him and give him a smack in the face.'' Andrea suggested.

I blocked her view of the boy, before she did anything rash that would cause us to have even more unwanted attention. ''No, not a good choice. We're already known by the entire town as the new arrivals, we don't need to draw more attention to ourselves because we can't handle our tempers.'' I warned her.

As we continue walking to the Gym, Andrea obeyed for a little while. But At last, Andrea couldn't take it any longer – and turned around to glare at the boy. ''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? WHAT IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM !? YOU FREAKING STALKER, YOU ALL SHOULD JUST GO GET A DAMN LIFE INSTEAD OF WORRYING ABOUT WHAT WE ARE DOING!'' she shrieked at him.

''I'm Danny.'' He introduced himself, holding his hand out for us to shake. Andrea stared at his hand, as if we would get a disease from just touching him. I, on the other hand, just slapped his hand away.

''We don't care who you are.'' Derek said in his low voice with an Asian accent, as the three of us continued on our way to the Gym.

''WAIT! Can I at least walk you guys to class?'' He asked.

''No, now go away to your own class.'' Derek replied.

''ACTUALLY,'' Danny started, ''I also have PE 2nd period. Which coach do you guys have? What are your other classes? How old are you guys? What are your names? I've never seen you around before, are you guys new?''

The three of us shared a look, and Derek snorted – this time it was my turn to talk to Danny. ''Good for yourself that you have PE the same period as us. As for our personal information, don't count on finding out – we don't plan on telling any of you nosy students any time soon. It's our information, and ours to know only. So If anyone else wants to try and go all stalker mode, good luck with that – it shows nothing except that you are pathetic and have nothing else to do but follow around other people. As for that last question, stupid questions don't work on something you already know.'' I glared, as Andrea and I parted ways from Derek and Danny to go through the girls' locker room.

2nd period PE was almost the same as 1st period Math. But luckily, but at the same time unfortunately, Andrea's PE coach, Mr. G decided to combine his class during the time we listened to both coaches endlessly lecture about treating the sports equipment nicely, to always dress in PE, and to give 100% into our excerise. But the bad thing about the way our seating at the bleachers, were that Danny also sat next to the three of us, continuously whispering random facts about sports that they'd play later into the school year. But thankfully, after what had felt like forever – the bell rang in the Gym, signaling for them to move onto their 3rd period.

This time, on the walk to 3rd period, Derek and Danny decided that they had sports in common – and immediately became friends, despite the fact that we'd all basically threatened Danny when we were on our way to PE. So while Derek ditched us and went a separate route to class with Danny, Andrea and I were still walking away from the Gym – when a brunette girl that was slightly shorter than Andrea and I came over to us.

''Hi,'' she smiled warmly. Unlike everyone else they'd meet that day, the both of us could tell that the brunette's smile wasn't fake like everyone else's.''I'm Renesmee, or you could call me ''Nessie''. I'm guessing you're the new kids here, and that was your brother?'' She asked, gesturing to Derek chatting happily with Danny as they walked up the stairs.

''Hi.'' Andrea and I replied back in unison.

''And actually, no. That's not our brother,'' I replied. ''He's my younger cousin, but I guess he's like a brother in a way.'' I explained to her, to clear up the confusion.

''Oh, well that's still nice. What class do you guys have right now?'' Renesmee asked.

''You should ask her,'' Andrea pointed to me.'' She's the one with a photographic memory.''

I rolled my eyes at Andrea's comment about my memory. ''You tell us your schedule, and I'll tell you about ours'.'' I stated.

''Alright, that seems fair.'' Renesmee started.'' 1st period English, 2nd is obviously PE, 3rd History, 4th is Science, 5th is Study Hall, 6th is Art, and 7th is Math.''

''Well.. I guess the only class we have in common is PE, and maybe History. But anyways, 1st period Math with Mr. James, 2nd period PE with Mr. Patrick, 3rd period Science with Mr. Lowen, 4th period elective for the Newspaper with Ms. Henderson, 5th and 6th English and History with Ms. B, then 7th is Study Hall.'' I told her. ''Now, is there anything specific we need for classes? And what exactly are we doing for Study Hall? 'Cause it doesn't say a teacher's name on the schedule.'' I asked.

Renesmee chuckled lightly. ''Well, you guys are new – so I'll cut you some slack. For the Newspaper, I've heard from others that Ms. Henderson is more like a mentor for spelling checks, grammar, and editing – she's just there, not like all the other teachers that tell you what to do, and to give you tons of homework. As for Study Hall, it's 'STUDY Hall' – but we're actually welcome to do whatever we want. And, this is your science class.'' Renesmee said, pointing to the classroom down the hall with the number '125'. ''So.. I guess I'll see you guys at lunch.'' She said, before darting off to her own class.

The next hour in Science class, Mr. Lowen – just like all the other previous teachers had done, gave us a long, boring speech that took up the entire class period about the different kinds of projects that we'd be doing later into the school year. And as for 4th period, it also turned out that Danny had Spanish with Derek, so again, Derek ditched us to hang out more with Danny on the way to their next class.

''What's up with Derek?'' Andrea asked me, as we walked up a staircase of steps that led to the highest level of the school building for the computers, and electives classes.

''I guess he found a new buddy he has something in common with,'' I shrugged. ''We should be happy for him though, the first day of school is barely over, and he already has a new friend. Besides, there were like, 3 or 4 classes we don't have with him – now he doesn't have to be alone with a bunch of kids staring at him without us being there to calm him down.'''

''True..'' Andrea declared.

Once we entered the computer room which the Newspaper elective was located in, unlike our other classes – we immediately got to work. We began researching and writing interesting events that had happened in Seattle, Forks, La Push, or any other nearby town or city. For example, a few years back – there was a bloody murder of several people in Seattle due to some sort of gang in Seattle.

Finally, after the day of so many boring speeches and all the researching in 4th period, it was lunch at last. Andrea and I leisurely walked out of the computer room where the Newspaper crew were at for 4th period – and made our way over to the Art department where Derek and Danny were filing out.

''HEY! What's up!?'' Danny greeted us, grinning.

''Hi,'' I replied. ''So what, are you going to be like – part of our group now?''

''Yasmine.. ''Derek started.

''No, Derek. I wasn't trying to be sarcastic or mean, I'm serious. If you guys are friends, then Andrea and I respect that. Right, Andrea?'' I asked, glancing at her on my right side. Andrea shrugged as if to say 'Eh, why not? I guess so' before she nodded. ''See, we're all friends here. And we are incredibly sorry for what we said. Well, actually for everyone else – I still do believe that they have no lives' but to stare at us all day.''

Danny laughed. ''It's cool, I WAS being a little stalker-ish.'' He agreed, once we got our food at the cafeteria- and then, we made our way outside to one of the tables at the patio above the parking lot. We all sat down on a different side of the benches, I sat on the right with Andrea, while the guys sat on the other side of the benches. ''So, I saw you guys talking with that Cullen girl after we left.'' Danny started up the conversation again, opening a pack of Barbeque Lays chips.

''Yeah, she seemed pretty friendly. And I actually mean friendly, not creepy and annoying like some people.'' I said, glancing at Danny. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Derek face-palm himself making a loud 'SMACK' on his forehead. ''Relax, Cous, I'm just messing with him.''

''Cous?'' Danny questioned.

''Yeah, it's like.. one of my many nicknames for him. You know, 'Cous' as in 'Cousin.''' I explained, taking a fry from Derek's tray of food and ate it.

''Interesting.. I thought that he was your BROTHER.'' Danny raised one of his eyebrows, looking at Derek for a confirmation.

''HEY! She is kind of like my sister. She's been there ever since I was younger, you never asked if she was my actual real sister.'' Derek protested.

''Eh,'' I shrugged. ''It's alright, seems to everyone in the school that we're the three trio of siblings. Which we kind of are, in a play family matter.''

The rest of lunch we continued talking about random things, and whether or not Danny had any other classes with us – when Renesmee Cullen walked out of the cafeteria followed by two incredibly buff, russet-tanned boys. The slightly bigger one held Renesmee close to him, like he was afraid of ever letting her go, and the second boy was a bit more leaner, but still had the same amount of toned muscular abs and arms.

The four of us continued sitting there at our lunch table, trying not to make it obvious that we were staring at them. After all – Derek, Andrea, and I had already spent the entire day with hundreds of students staring at us every second of the day.

''Who are they? They look like they're on steroids.'' Andrea muttered quietly.

''That's Renesmee Cullen's boyfriend, Jacob Black. '' Danny winced, as if it physically him to say that Renesmee was in a relationship with that Jacob guy. ''The other guy, the skinnier one is Embry Call – one of Jacob's best friends'.''

''They don't look like they're from here.'' Derek added. It was true though, with the exception of Andrea and I – everyone else in the area were pale, meanwhile, those boys named Embry and Jacob were more russet-skinned, and even more tan than me – which was definitely saying something.

''They're not from here,'' Danny replied. ''They live down at La Push, that reservation down at First Beach.''

Almost on cue, as if they had heard us talking about them – Renesmee, and the other two named Jacob, and Embry made their way over to our lunch table.

''Hey!'' Renesmee smiled at us. ''I told you I'd be seeing you guys at lunch again.'' She told Andrea and I.

''Hi Renesmee!'' Andrea exclaimed, scooting over on the bench to let her sit down with us. Jacob and Embry just stood there near Renesmee, neither of them bothering to make eye contact or even introduce themselves.

'_Stupid douchebags. How the hell are they just going to follow Renesmee over here and just expect to completely ignore us?'I thought to myself._

''Hi Danny,'' Renesmee said again, but this time to the guys. She looked at Derek. ''I don't believe we'd met yet, I'm Renesmee or you can call me 'Nessie.' And this is my boyfriend, Jacob – and his best friend Embry.'' She introduced.

Andrea and I shared a glance to say '_wow, these morons can't even introduce themselves on their own. What does Nessie see in Jacob other than his looks, and his muscular body?'_

''Nice to meet you Renesmee, Embry, and Jacob.'' Derek said.

''Actually, you could just call me 'Jake.''' He corrected. '_Wow_, _he finally decides to speak.' I thought._

''I'm Andrea,'' she introduced, sticking out her hand for Jacob to shake. He quickly shook it, and decided to sit down on the bench on the guys' side, across from where Renesmee was sitting – while Embry was the only person still awkwardly standing up.

''Well, I'm Yasmine.'' I introduced myself. I saw Embry look up a little, from fidgeting around awkwardly.

''It's nice to meet you. Well, it's nice to meet any friend of Renesmee's.'' Jacob replied, politely. _'Eh, I was wrong. Jacob's actually decent, and he DOES have a brain. His best friend is probably the arrogant, stuck-up one.' I thought._

''Hey you, Embry.. right? Why don't you come over and sit with the rest of us?'' I asked, trying to be nice. I looked at him, just at the same time his irresistible, chocolate brown eyes snapped up and met mine. I felt like time had slowed down – that there was no one else in the world but Embry and I, as a strong feeling of passion flood through me. I felt as if I had just found a missing part of me, something that I'd always been missing – but I wasn't quite sure what it was until now. It was like finding a missing puzzle piece, or working on an unsolved mystery. Under Embry's intense gaze, I felt loved – something I hadn't felt in a long time and importantly, I felt precious. More precious and valuable than any amount of gold or diamonds. It was impossible to ever look away from Embry's gaze, it was just too irresistible – and the thought both physically and emotionally hurt to even try. I never believed in love at first sight, or even soulmates – but from that moment on, I immediately knew that I was inevitably, irrevocably, deeply, and hopelessly lost in love with Embry Call.


	5. Wolf Pack

''What was up with you at lunch?'' Derek , who was sitting on my left side asked, poking me with a sharpened pencil in 6th period History.

I frowned, and smack his hand away while I leaned back on my desk. ''Nothing. I don't even know what you're talking about.'' I decided to play innocent.

Danny rolled his eyes, sitting at the way end of the desk on Derek's left side, while I was sitting on the right – with Andrea on my right side. ''You know, the whole checking each other out thing?'' Danny asked. ''Wait no, it was more like eyeball sex.'' Danny corrected himself.

''What the fudge.. ?'' I stared at Danny with a confused expression. ''We were NOT having eyeball sex.''

''Yeah, they weren't having eyeball sex.'' Andrea argued.'' They wanted to actually get physical rather than just simply looking at each other and imagining it.''

''I swear, you guys are like, so weird sometimes.'' I rolled my eyes, continuing on with my short journal entry that the teacher had assigned us on our first day.

''Aww, are you grossed out? Are we being too detailed and intense for your young mind to handle?'' Danny asked, false worry in his voice – although he was all nice and innocent one moment, that evil smile appeared after a few seconds before he started laughing.

''Nah, I'm not grossed out. My level of pervertedness is way too much for YOUR young mind to handle.'' I argued. ''You are no way even near my level of pervertedness. Danny, you are barely at Level 1.''

''SHE CHANGED THE SUBJECT!'' Andrea quickly realized. The two boys blinked, as if it made them realize.

''No I didn't, Danny changed the subject.'' I argued. Luckily, before the three could argue with me – the loud bell rang, causing my perfect escape route – only to run smack into some brick wall. _What idiot builds a brick wall in the middle of a hallway, I thought_. My hand immediately reached straight for my forehead to feel if there were any bruises or bumps that were forming.

''Oh my god!'' A worried voice exclaimed. A familiar pair of arms reached out and pulled me upwards, I looked up, and once again – I was met with the same familiar irresistible, chocolate brown eyes that I could spend forever staring into. ''Are you okay?'' Embry asked.

''Huh? What? Uh..'' I blinked, snapping out of the gaze. ''Oh right, uh.. yeah. I'm okay. Wait, what are you still doing here? Don't you live down at The Reservation? Meaning that you should be back at SCHOOL down at the Reservation?'' I questioned.

Embry shrugged, still continuing to stare at me with a worried expression.'' Are you SURE you're not hurt?'' He asked once again, ignoring my questions.

''Yes, I am perfectly fine. But you're hard.'' I told him, face-palming myself. _Great, the first conversation I have with the guy - I get hurt and accidentally say something perverted. Smooth move, Yasmine. Smooth move._

Embry, on the other hand, wasn't creeped out or fazed. He just grinned at me. ''So, are you going to answer my question?'' I asked Embry, after a long silent pause of us gazing at each other.

This time it was Embry's turn to snap out of the gaze. ''Oh, right. Well, Jake and I decided to come over to visit Nessie during lunch – 'cause that guy just wouldn't shut up about how everything reminded him of her. 'Hey, that girl has brown hair. Nessie is a brunette.''' Embry mocked Jacob's voice. ''And we decided to bail out on the rest of school after the situation on me impr- to go hang out with Renesmee during Study Hall.''

''So, let me get this straight. You came with Jacob to visit Renesmee because he wouldn't shut up about how he missed her, decided to ditch the REST OF SCHOOL on the first day so Jake can be with her – while you were the third wheel, but that doesn't explain why you're standing outside my English and History class…?'' I confirmed, raising one of my eyebrows at him.

''Well, you see, Yasmine.. I kind of got Jake to beg Renesmee to tell me your schedule – because After I was being a complete douchebag during lunch with the whole loner-ignoring-everyone thing, I decided to try and make it up to you.'' Embry explained, looking at me with pleading eyes.

I frowned. _This is too easy, it probably just means he wants to get laid._ ''Well, what about Derek and Andrea? I have to drive them home.'' I told him, coming up with the best excuse to back out of hanging out with him.

''Can't one of them drive home?'' Embry complained, pouting at me.

I shook my head. ''Andrea and Derek alone in a car, bad idea. One of them would end up strangling the other, besides – Derek's the youngest, he's only fifteen.''

''What if Quil, my other best friend, drove them home?'' Embry asked.

''HELL NO. I am not letting a stranger drive MY daughter.'' I protested.

''Your daughter?'' Embry looked at me with an amused expression.

''Yes, my car is my daughter. Go ahead, laugh all you want.'' I rolled my eyes.

''I'm not laughing,'' Embry stated seriously. ''It's just.. Never mind, forget it.'' He shook his head, changing back to the original subject. ''What if Jake drove your daughter, Derek, and Andrea home?'' He suggested.

''I barely met the guy today.'' I reminded Embry.

''And you barely met me today, but that didn't stop you from checking me out.'' Embry grinned.

I scowled, feeling my cheeks grow warm. ''I WAS NOT! And since we're on the subject of barely meeting each other today, YOU barely met me today – but that's not stopping you from trying to hang out with me.''

Embry rolled his eyes, still grinning. ''Okay, fine. How about I ditch Nessie and Jake, not that they would mind, and carpool with you guys home?''

''Uh, no. I'm not letting a stranger know my address.'' I argued.

''Do you have to be so difficult?'' Embry whined, pouting once again while looking me straight in the eye with those chocolate brown, irresistible eyes. _Holy crap, he's so close. His face is only a few inches away, his lips.. Oh my god. WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING!? SNAP OUT OF IT!_

''Fine,'' I sighed. ''BUT under one condition, you have to stay in the car. You're not allowed to go inside the house, or even walk up the driveway. Understood?''

Embry frowned, but agreed. ''Alright, fine. I wouldn't go inside the house. BUT in return, you have to hang out with me, no arguing. It's only fair, and after that – if you want, I'll stay away from you and never talk to you ever again.''

''Okay, a deal is a deal. You stay in the car, in return, I hang out with you for as long as you like.'' I declared. Embry and I were too busy arguing with each other, that we hadn't even realized that the hallways were empty – until the two of us began our way to the parking lot seeing Derek and Andrea glaring at each other.

''I told you it was a bad idea leaving the two of them alone,'' I whispered to Embry. He lightly laughed, and rolled his eyes. Out of the corner of their eyes', Derek and Andrea stopped glaring at each other – and turned around to see an almost 7 feet tall Embry walking beside me, no doubt I looked like a little kid compared to him.

''So, we have a new addition to the group, huh?'' Andrea asked, smirking at the two of us alongside each other.

''Are you guys dating now?'' Derek blurted out. I was quiet, and rushed to the driver's seat before anyone could see my blush.

Embry smirked, ''Not yet. But I know she wants me.'' He joked, walking over to the passenger seat. Usually, if anyone else had sat in the passenger seat – Andrea would have probably strangled them claiming that it was her spot only, but Andrea calmly decided to sit in the backseat with Derek.

''You know what we should do? We should play 100 questions, EXCEPT it's between you two only.'' Andrea suggested, smiling innocently.

I shrugged,'' I guess I'm in. I'll ask the questions first. Favorite animal and why?''

''Easy, a wolf.'' He simply replied.'' And because wolves are cool.. '' He smiled, as if it was an inside joke. ''Now, what's your favorite band?''

I grinned evilly, knowing how every guy's reaction would turn out. ''One Direction!'' I exclaimed, waiting for the moment he would tell me to stop the car, and get out.

Embry did the unexpected, he stared at me with a somewhat amused expression – but recovered quickly to a nonchalant expression. ''They're… nice, and their music is… nice.'' Embry struggled, searching for something polite to say about the band.

I rolled my eyes. ''No need to fake and lie, it's okay if you don't like them.'' I assured Embry, at the same time we pulled up the driveway. Derek was the first to get out, and actually ran to the front door – while Andrea glanced at Embry one last time before getting out the car door. Figures, they thought I was going to try and kill Embry for his different taste in music, sure he didn't like them – but at least he somewhat bothered to think of something polite to say about the band. ''Alright, it's just you and I. Where to?'' I asked.

''How about I drive?'' Embry asked.

''Uh, no. That wasn't even part of the deal, that wasn't even mentioned in the deal.'' I reminded him.

''Oh, okay then. How good are you with directions?'' Embry decided to challenge me.

I frowned, analyzing over the several times Andrea and I almost got lost with my guessing sense of directions. ''Alright, fine.'' I sighed at last, getting out the driver's seat to switch with Embry. Once we switched, Embry started the car back on – and began driving to whatever location he was bringing us to. Not too long later, Embry arrived at a small, red, cottage-like house with a beat up red truck parked in front of the house.

''So, how do you feel about meeting a few friends' of mine?'' Embry asked, walking around the car to open my door for me. He took my hand, and helped me up – before shutting the passenger door.

''Please tell me you're joking. I could have like, went inside and changed into something different.'' I nervously told him.

Embry rolled his eyes and sighed. ''Yasmine, what you're wearing right now is perfectly fine.'' He reassured me. I glanced down at my outfit - as usual, I was wearing a varsity jacket, but today I was wearing a black and white one with the top buttoned, a peach ruffle tank-top, white skinny jeans, and a black and white pair of Nikes.

''What if they think I look ugly?'' I asked, suddenly feeling insecure. Never in my life would I ever call myself ''ugly'' – but at that moment, I just couldn't help it, what if his friends thought I wasn't good enough to be seen with Embry? He was like a male model with his perfectly muscular body, his hair ruffled hair was somehow picture-perfect, and importantly, Embry Call was like a god in my opinion – if I didn't know any better, I would have probably thought that he was a son of Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty.

''They WOULDN'T think you're ugly. You're the most beautiful girl in the world.'' Embry reassured me again, before muttering something else that sounded like ''you're perfect, if only you could see yourself from my view of you.'' '_But of course, that's crazy. Never, ever, would there be a possibility that Embry would even have the slightest crush on me. Only the extremely desperate guys went for me,' I thought to myself._

''You don't know that for sure..'' I spoke to Embry in a very small voice.

''And YOU don't know for sure if they'll hate you or not.'' Embry smiled at me. ''Come on, please. It wouldn't be that bad, I promise. Jake is there also.'' He pouted, begging me to go inside.

I sighed, knowing that I was probably being an annoying brat at that moment – and decided to go along with Embry.

''I'M HOME!'' Embry shouted, busting open the front door.

''Dude,'' I eyed Embry suspiciously. ''Did you just break their lock open? That's rude to barge in, you should have at least knocked!'' I lectured Embry.

''Yeah, Embry! You should listen to your imprint.'' The guy paused, glancing at Embry before he corrected himself.'' Imprint-friend, I mean.''

''Imprint?'' I asked the shirtless guy in front of me. He was just as tall as Embry and Jake, except he was a few inches shorter – and he lacked a 6 pack.

As If he was prepared for that question, Embry simply said,'' It's an inside joke between the guys and I.'' I nodded, not fully convinced – but decided not to question it any further.

A large man rounded the corner and appeared at the door, judging from the way the shirtless kid reacted – he was probably his boss or something. ''Collin, don't crowd the poor girl – you'll get a turn to meet her later, just like everyone else will.'' He commanded Collin with an extremely deep voice. ''I'm Sam Uley, by the way.''

''Nice to meet you, Sam. I'm Yasmine.'' I introduced myself, as Embry and I followed Sam Uley to the living room. As soon as we walked in, I saw about 8 other guys as huge as Jacob and Embry – and doubled the amount of people including the females that were there facing the other direction, watching some kind of sports on the tv. My expression probably gave away that I was ready to run back out the front door, shy over how many people that were there – because Embry reached over and took my right hand into his grasp, squeezing it comfortingly.

''HEY GUYS!'' Jacob shouted,'' Embry and Yasmine are finally here!'' The entire group in the living room turned their attention away from the tv and glanced at us, smiling warmly.

''Hi!'' They all said in unison, before introducing themselves – except for one girl sitting alone, sulking.

''Uh, hi. I'm Yasmine.'' I said weakly, as Embry walked over to the couch in front of the tv – practically dragging me along with him. Once he sat down on the couch, he let go of my hand for a second – and placed me on his lap with his arms wrapped around my waist.

''So..'' Collin started.'' Are you guys like, a couple?''

Before I had even gotten the chance to answer, Jacob replied for me. ''Haha, yeah right. More like friends with benefits. You should have seen them when they first looked at each other, it was as if they were the last two people on Earth and they needed to produce babies.'' He snorted.

''Shut up,'' Embry growled, tightening his arms around my waist protectively. ''You did the same thing with Nessie!'' Embry defended.

'_Oh boy, this was definitely going to be a day to remember,' I thought to myself._

3 hours later, after a day filled with perverted jokes thanks to Jared, Paul, Brady, and Collin; a buffet of every type of food you could have imagined thanks to Sam's fiancée, Emily – the guys eating everything within literally seconds, and a lot of questions on Embry and what I thought of him – we both decided it was time for me to go home, since it was almost 7PM, and Andrea could only cover up for me for such longer.

On the ride to drop off Embry at his house, we spent the first few minutes talking about how I was being all worried about meeting his friends for no reason – because in the end, everything actually turned out perfectly. As for the rest of the car ride, it was filled of silence - both of us wrapped up in our own thoughts, but occasionally, every once and I while when I took my eyes off the road – I would see Embry glancing back at me. It wasn't until we had arrived at the front of his house that we began to talk to each other again.

''Is there anyone even home?'' I asked Embry, while I walked up to the front of the house and glanced at the darkened windows.

''No,'' he admitted.'' My mom's probably hanging out with Seth and Leah's mother, Sue. But I'll be alright on my own.'' I nodded, remembering why Embry didn't bother to mention his father. ''So, remember the deal? If you had a horrible time, I promised to stay away from you and never talk to you ever again. How do you feel about me now?'' Embry changed the subject.

''Uh.. w-well,'' I stuttered, I was never the type to talk about my feelings – making it 10 times difficult to admit them to a guy I'd just met earlier today, but I actually felt at ease with Embry. ''You're different, so in other words, I guess what I'm trying to say is.. I like you.''

Embry grinned, pulling me into a hug. ''Then you should get used to seeing me more often.''

I smiled back,'' Okay, no problem. I could actually get used to this.'' I admitted, enjoying the warmth and comfort from the hug.

Sadly, Embry pulled back from the hug a little too soon that I would have preferred. ''There's something else I wanted to ask you, Yasmine.'' Embry started nervously. ''I.. uh.. I know it's kind of soon, since we just met and all, but.. will you be my girlfriend?'' He asked, looking straight at me with pleading eyes.

I pretended to ponder over it a bit, making Embry look worried before I said,'' Yes,'' and started smiling at Embry.

As if my day couldn't have went perfectly enough, Embry grinned back, before leaning his head towards mine – until it was only an inch away. At last, I couldn't handle how close our lips were and having no contact any longer, so I strung my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips to his. At first, Embry was hesitant – a bit shocked at first, but after our lips made contact, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pulled me towards his own muscular body – while our lips moved in perfect sync.

But of course, our kissing session soon came to an end when I pulled back, and reminded Embry that I should've been on my way home already – and that was the night I dreamt of Embry Call, a boy who I had barely met, but was officially head over heels in love with.


End file.
